Phantom Spirit
by Jabs260
Summary: A crash landing in covenant territory. Jacob Whitcomb and his group of marines are the only survivors. Can they make it to U.N.S.C territory alive. If you can read this you can review it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location:

Outer World Bermuda

6.14.2457

"Jenkins's the Captain wants to speak with you."

Hesitantly, I forced my eyes open. Overwhelming light stabbed into my eyes and I desperately tried to cover my face. I stared at the ceiling of my cabin the only sound to be heard was the sound of my dear friend's snoring. I got out of bed and looked at my clock; 3:00 in the morning. I walked over to the shower unit and let the cold water streak down my face. I knew why the Captain wanted to see me and I cringed at the thought of telling him the project was not yet completed.

"Jenkins's do not keep the Captain waiting." Michael groaned as he rolled over in his bunk.

I shut off the water and got dressed. I shut off the lights and closed the door as I left cutting off the "Thank you" from Michael.

The Phantom was by no means a large cruiser but it wasn't small either. Its two MAC's were capable of destroying most of the ship's it faced. Only one ship has ever escaped from being blown to bits by the Phantom. That ship killed half of our crew with one shot then fled as we loaded our MAC's to return fire. That happened two weeks ago and we have been ordered by the Admiral to find and destroy this ship at all costs.

I walked down the dimly lit hallways making my way toward the bridge. A few crew members nodded as I walked past them. I knew a few of them which is kind of sad since I've been on this ship for four years. Suddenly, a huge explosion threw the ship sideways. The shockwave rippled through the Phantom. Alarms could be heard throughout the ship as well as the screams of the wounded. The Intercom Crackled and spat as its power source was cut. I turned around and ran back to my cabin. Michael was fully dressed and loading his M-16 with shredder rounds when I got there.

"What the hell is happening?" I shouted over the alarms.

"That ship came back and seems intent on taking us out of the sky." Michael replied.

Three more rounds hit the hull causing multiple explosions. The Phantom Spirit replied with two M.A.C rounds and Hundreds of archer pods. Shots could be heard from down the hallway. Michael looked at me and winked. I grabbed a shotgun loaded with deer slugs and winked back.

"You and I are going to detonate the fusion core and then we are leaving this damned ship. " I yelled

"Yeah But I have to get something first I will meet you at the pods." Michael yelled as he ran out the corridor down the opposite hallway.

I grabbed my shotgun and ran out of the cabin.

**Review it if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the blood spatter hallways of the Phantom, jumping over bodies of dead or wounded crew members. Shots echoed down the hallway as Marines tried to repel the borders. I ducked as a pink shard came towards me. The shard hit the wall and detonated leaving a massive hole in the wall. I slowly got up thinking about what would have happened if it hit me. Gruesome images came to mind and a chill went down my spine. I slowly started to walk down the hallway again shaking my head clear of the images as I went.

Multiple explosions came from the hallway ahead of me as marines tried to retreat. Yells of pissed aliens reached my ears right as the marines rounded the corner.

"Keep the door open!" One of the marines yelled as he threw another grenade down the hallway.

"Motherfucker." Another gasped as he was hit in the shoulder by a green ball of hissing gas.

I ran towards them trying to keep the door from closing in front of them. Three of the marines dived through the closing gap while the injured one crawled toward the door. He never made it. Three creatures with sword like weapons appeared. They flipped marine onto his back and in unison stabbed him in the chest.

"Damn. We needed him he was our demolition expert." The first marine gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"What were you going to destroy?" I asked as I smashed the control panel with the butt of my shotgun.

"We were going to the fusion core. The Captain ordered us to destroy is so none of these bastards can fly it back to their house.

"I was heading to the fusion core to do same thing. If you protect me I can detonate it for you." I said as I looked over a map of the ship.

"Deal, I'm John by the way and that is Jake and Mitch. Kyle was the one who was killed." John said as he picked up his Assault Rifle.

I started walking down the hallway heading towards the stairs. I reached the door as another round of explosions shook the ship. John was thrown on his ass and Mitch started laughing. John got up and picked up his rifle and followed me down the stairs cursing under his breath. I got to the end of the stairwell and wave for the marines to be quiet. I opened the door slowly and gasped at what I saw.

The hallway was filled with little alien creatures with tanks on their backs. The taller aliens seemed to be directing the others on where to go.

"John, how many grenades you have left?" I asked as I shut the door.

"I have six fragmentation grenades and three firebombs.

"Hand me three of those frags John." I said without turning around.

John tossed me the three grenades to me. I took the pins out and quickly threw them into the hallway.

Ten seconds later nothing had happened. I looked at John with a confused expression and he pointed at the timer he had in his hand.

"Why haven't the grenades gone off and what is that for?" I whispered as I looked through the window.

"Calm down it's a timer for the…" John stopped talking as three explosions ripped through the quiet.

I cocked my shotgun and broke down what remained of the door. A tall alien was pulling out its gun but my deer slug took of a chunk of it face. The marines took care of the rest of the aliens. I looked around the room and saw two soldiers in the corner of the room. I saw that they were missing part of their torsos.

"John did you know these guys?" I asked as he walked over to where I was standing.

"That's Pablo and Kane." He replied pointing at each body. "These guys were two of the best marines on this ship."

"That's too bad we could have used them." I muttered as I typed in the code to get through the doors that leads to the fusion chamber.

The doors sprang open revealing the three aliens that killed Kyle.

"I think it's time to go to hell you Fucknuggets!" John screamed as he hurled a firebomb at the three creatures.

The aliens were engulfed by flames as the bomb hit the floor. One of them stepped out of the flames; the air around him was shimmering. He was met by two deer slugs, 60 shredder rounds and a throwing knife. The alien went down wailing its horrible death wail. Mitch walked over and picked up the knife which was embedded it the chest of the alien. I grabbed a pistol from Jake and put a round in each of the creature's heads.

Here we are gentleman; this is the ship's fusion core."

"Holy Crap!" said Mitch "How are we going to blow this up."

It's really easy since I work down here. I said as I reached the control console. "you just have to type in the passcode.

"Self-Destruct of the Fusion Core in 10:00, 9:59, 9:58"

"We have to get to the escape pods!" yelled John as we made ran towards the exit.

"The nearest ones are one floor below us!" I yelled back at him.

John nodded and reached the stairs. He threw a bomb into the stairwell and waited till it detonated before he ran in guns blazing. John was waiting for us as we made our way down the scorched and bloodied steps.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not everyone enjoys run through fire killing enemies." I replied in a more sarcastic tone than him.

"Well you should try it sometime."

"Why don't you both shut the Hell up." Mitch said as he opened the door.

John and I both smiled at each other and followed Mitch through the door. One pod remained when we entered the pod room. Michael ran up to me a started to push me towards the pod.

"We have to get out of here." Michael said as he walked toward the pod .

"Hurry up and get in the pod we only have room for one more!" yelled the pilot

I looked at Michael and pushed him into the pod. I pressed the launch button before he could get up and stop me. I turned back to the group of Marines and smiled.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jake.

"Now we head back to my cabin." I said with a grin

"Why, what are we going to do there?" said John who had a confused look on his face.

"We are going for a ride."

**Reviews would awesome**.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran up the stairs to the floor we just came from. Mitch went first to make sure the hall was safe. While he was gone I talked to Jake and John about life before the military. John was single and Jake had a wife and two kids. We were in the middle of a conversation when grunt crashed through the door. Jake grabbed his pistol and shot the creature in the chest. Mitch walked through the broken door covered in purple blood.

"What did you kill?" I asked since I had no clue what we were fighting.

"I killed two Elites and one Grunt." Mitch replied pointing at the corpse.

I followed the marines through the door. I saw two burned corpses and assumed those belonged to the former Elites. Jake kicked the smoldering Elites and laughed when he saw they had turned to ashes.

"You really got pissed off didn't you Mitch." Jake chuckled.

"Hey, they're dead aren't they?" Mitch shot back.

I ran down the hallway trying to reach the door to my cabin before anything else bad happened. I nearly made it. The Fusion core exploded ripping a massive hole in the Phantoms hull. Mitch managed to grab hold of something but the rest of us were thrown forward. The Phantom Spirit was thrown forward by the explosive decompression of the engine room. I got off the ground and saw that Jake was clutching his nose.

"I think I broke my nose." Jake gasped fighting the pain.

"You didn't break your nose you're just bleeding for no apparent reason." John said with a smile on his face. "Mitch fix his nose before he starts crying."

Mitch walked over and picked Jake up off the floor. Jake whimpered in pain as his nose bled harder. Mitch looked at Jake one more, smiled, and decked him. Jake fell unconscious onto the floor in a heap. His nose was set and the bleeding had stopped.

"Mitch drag the body into the cabin." I said as I unlocked the door.

The Phantom hit the planet's atmosphere and burned off most of the Phantoms metal armor. I ran into the cabin and locked the door. Jake was on the bed and Mitch was cleaning his gun. John was on the floor reading a book. I sat down in the corner and closed my eyes.

"I would say the Hail Mary if I were you." John said without looking up from his book.

"I'm an Atheist. I don't believe in God." I replied noticing that Mitch was kissing a silver cross.

"Well you better do something." John said as he finally looked at me.

I was about to say something when the ship suddenly lurched to the right.

"Gentlemen it was nice knowing you." Jake groaned as he regained consciousness.

The Phantom plummeted toward the ground creaking and groaning as what remained of the bridge crew tried to slow the descent of the ship. The pilots strained against the momentum of the Phantom but slowly managed to level the ship to the ground. As the ship reached 4,000 feet the pilots activated the emergency wings that managed to slow down the ship to a slower but still deadly speed of over 750 mph. The ship sank lower and lower, retaining its obscene speed. As it entered a mountainous region it began to drop faster. The pilots expertly steered the ship through the deadly peaks. A near miss smashed the right wing forcing the crew to retract the left wing in order to keep the ship stable. The pilots managed get the ship out of the mountains and into a hilly plain.

The bridge smashed into a hill killing the rest of the crew causing the ragged ship to fishtail. The tail smashed into another hill destroying the cargo deck. The ship started sliding through the hills coming to a complete stop in a small valley. Smoke filled the sky as the fires inside the ship burned out leaving charred remains throughout the ship. I pulled myself out from under my bed and saw that all three marines weren't there. I walked out into the hallway and saw that Mitch was rummaging through scattered supplies.

"Mitch where are the other two?" I asked him as I walked over to him avoiding the brunt corpses.

"John went to see if there are any survivors and Jake went to see if he can find a ride." Mitch replied as he picked up 9mm pistols.

"Make yourself useful and go look for some food." Mitch said as he gave me both guns and a Fragmentation grenade.

I took the weapons and walked down the hallway. I noticed a huge pile of ashes and decided to go investigate. I kicked the pile and was startled to see that it was still alive. The mound stood up and revealed a Hunter. Hunters are massive brutes who hide behind steel armor and attack with a huge plasma cannon. I pulled out my pistols and started blasting away at the beast. The Hunter was hit three times in the torso but the rest bounced of its armor. That pissed it off. I turned around and bolted back the way I came. Mitch had his shotgun ready by the time I rounded the corner with the Hunter right behind me.

"Get down Jacob now!" Mitch roared as he brought his shotgun to his shoulder.

I fell on my face. Mitch fired his shotgun twice before running towards me. One bullet shattered the Hunters chest plate while the other hit the plasma cannon. Mitch picked me up off the ground and started running back towards the cabin. We both dived through the door right as the plasma cannon exploded. The superheated gas melted the floor causing the hunter to fall to its death.

"How the fuck did that thing survive the crash?" I asked while cleaned the cut in my arm.

"I don't know you have to ask Jake that question." He replied as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Guys we have a problem." Jakes voice said over the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the cabin to see if there was anything I could use as an effective weapon. I looked through the drawers of clothes and found a double bladed battle-axe. I struggled to pick the thing up. Mitch noticed what I was doing and came over. He gasped at what he saw and I could see a flicker of excitement in his eyes. Mitch picked up the axe, handed me his shotgun and left the room.

"Mitch, where are you going?" I asked as he walked down the hall.

"I'm going to go find Jake."

"Can I come with you?" I asked as I ran after him.

"Sure, unless you want to go find some food." Mitch replied as he turned around and looked at me.

I decided against going to get some food as I was still shaking from what happened last time. I caught up to Mitch and saw that the axe was made of a blue diamond. Mitch caught my eye raised an eyebrow. I kept looking at the axe wondering if that would be affective against the Covenant. I was about to ask that question when a door in front of us.

Four fully armed Covenant Elites walked through the door. Mitch charged the Elites and raised the two handed weapon as he went. I raised my shotgun and fired at one right as Mitch swung at the first Elite. Mitch's axe cut through the first Elite like butter while my deer slug slammed into the second elite. Both aliens fell to the floor in a heap. One drew his sword and swung at Mitch while the other drew its gun. Mitch sidestepped the swing and grabbed the Elite by the neck and ripped its throat out. Mitch threw the dead alien at the remaining Elite and swung the axe at the last Elite. The blade went through the shoulder and stopped in the chest. The Elite tried to stop the blood but Mitch stabbed it in the throat with his hunting knife.

"What is that axe made of I asked?" as I shot each of the aliens in the head just to make sure they didn't get back up.

"It's made of Diamond and inlaid with Gold." Mitch replied as he cleaned the flesh and blood off the blades.

"How can diamond cut through shield and flesh?"

"The weight of the axe breaks the shield and drives it into the body of the opponent." Mitch replied as he slung the axe across his back.

I picked up my shotgun and started walking down the hallway once more. Mitch reached the door ahead of me and broke the handle stopping any Aliens from getting through. We reached the end of the hallway and saw that there was a Massive hole in the floor.

"Perfect." Mitch muttered as he looked for a crossing point.

We were stuck. There was nothing but a piece of flooring bent like a ramp.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I kicked a rock into the hole.

"I have no clue." He replied as he slung the axe over his back.

I heard the sound of music coming from the hallway ahead of us.

"Oh Shit." I said as I backed away from the hole.

"What is it Jacob?" Mitch asked as he started to follow my example.

The music was getting louder and the rumble of an engine didn't make it sound any better.

"Jake where are you?" Mitch said as he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"I'll be with you in a moment." Jake replied as the music grew louder in the background.

A transport carrier crashed through a broken pair of blast doors hit the ramp at the edge of the hole. It flew through the air and landed behind me. The music shut-off as Jake stepped out of the driver's seat. John jumped of the turret and a young Marine got out of the passenger seat.

"Jake where the hell did you find this truck?" I asked amazed that it survived the crash landing.

"I found it in the in the transport bay." Jake replied as he loaded his .44. "It was the only thing that was still usable."

Jake patted the Warthog on the hood and pointed at the young Marine standing by john.

"Solider tell these men your name." Jake said as he nodded in our direction.

"My name is Kevin Ehteshami." The Marine said as he saluted Mitch and I.

Mitch walked over to Kevin and slapped him on the back and said," Welcome to Hell son."

Kevin nodded and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What Mitch means is that he hopes you are ready to fight." I said as Mitch giggled manically.

"I am ready to fight sir." He said as he glanced at Mitch who had finally calmed down.

I slapped him on the back and led him to where the other three were discussing what to do next.

Mitch seemed intent on leaving the ship and finding our way into friendly territory. John and Jake wanted to stay put and hopes someone notices the crater.

"I need to get to the bridge." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat." You better make up your mind now!"

Mitch smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat and John Climbed back up to the turret. Jake who really didn't want to move was pushed into the back seat buy Kevin. Mitch put the Warthog in reverse and went about 200 yards. He then switched it back to normal and slammed on the accelerator heading straight towards the gap.

We hit the ramp go an excess of 90 mph and cleared the hole with room to spare. We drove down the hallway and turned the corner heading towards the bridge. We smashed through a set of twisted blasted doors and hit a group of Grunts. The few who made it were gunned down by John.

"How the hell did these Covenant survive the crash?" Kevin yelled as he shot Elite in the face with his shotgun.

"I have no clue." Jake yelled back as he tried to hang on to the door as Mitch drifted around a corner.

We traveled for another twenty minutes till we reached the blast doors leading to the bridge. We got out of the truck and grabbed our weapons. I looked around and noticed that the doors were slightly ajar. I waved the others over and pointed at the gap.

"Do you think we could squeeze through there." I said as looked at the group.

"I won't be able to," said Mitch as he flexed his muscles. "I'm too well built."

"How about you take Kevin and we'll stand guard." John said as he pushed Kevin towards me.

I didn't answer since I figured their minds were made up.

**Review the story. You know you want to**.


	5. Chapter 5

I fell onto the floor with thud while Kevin landed feet first next to me. I grabbed my weapon and looked at Kevin who was already walking to the blackened bridge door.

"What did you need from the bridge?" Kevin asked as he motioned me to follow him.

"I need to make sure that the Covenant can't use any of the information on Humanity." I replied as I reached the door.`

I used the butt of my gun to ease the door open because I didn't want to rush into a room full of Aliens. Kevin went through the door first and motioned for me to come in quietly. I walked through the doors and saw that the bridge was a burned out shell. Kevin walked through the ashes and found the body of the Captain.

"So much for the Captain needing to see me about the project" I chuckled as I wiped away ashes from a operable looking console.

"What project were you working on?' Kevin asked as he laid the Captains body back down.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said as I typed in passwords to access the console.

A negative beeping tone was my answer and I slammed a fist on the console, cracking the delicate touch surface in the process. Kevin looked up from what he was doing and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright in there you two?" Mitch asked over the radio.

"Were fine," Kevin replied." Jacob just had a burst of anger."

I stared at the cracked screen and I noticed a massive amount of red dots appear. I heard shots echo down the hallway. I cocked my shotgun and ran out of the room. I reached the gap and saw that the floor was littered with bodies and shells. I climbed through the gap right as Jake threw a grenade down the hallway. Kevin hit the floor next to me with a thud but quickly got onto his feet and jumped into the back seat of the transport.

We have to get out of here!" I yelled climbing into the passenger seat.

Mitch jumped back into the truck and slammed his foot onto the accelerator. John kept firing down the hallway. We made it through the hallways and into the Hanger. Jake jumped out of the transport and ran towards the door controls. He hit the activation controls and the door started to open. No one except for me was surprised at what they saw.

"I forgot to mention there is a massive amount of Covenant soldier's amassing outside the ship!" I yelled as the door opened even wider.

"How could you forget to tell us?" John yelled back as he opened fire onto groups of Grunts waddling through the door.

"I have a short-term memory." I yelled back while I slammed the butt of my gun into the face if an Elite breaking its helmet.

Mitch found an opening through the waves of aliens and gunned it. We flew out of the hanger shooting bullets at anything that moved. We landed on a group of Grunts crushing them. Mitch and Jake jumped out of the car and slaughtered anything that came near us.

"Nothing like a bit of death to cheer you up eh, Jake." Mitch said as his axe lopped the head off of an Elite.

Jake grunted in reply because he was breaking a grunts spine with his knee.

"Can we leave now?" John asked as he filled an Elite with bullets.

"Sure." Mitch replied as he hopped back into the driver seat and drove off.

They made it to the forest and came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping their going to catch us?" Kevin asked while looking nervously at the horde of Aliens.

"Calm down they aren't going to catch us." I replied as I pressed a button on my detonator.

The crater exploded. Aliens were thrown sky-high and their transports were obliterated beyond recognition.

"Holy shit." Mitch chuckled as he smiled at the destruction happening in front of him.

The smoke dissipated to reveal burned out shells of vehicles and shredded corpses. Several groups of aliens who had survived the explosion were trying to put out the fires.

"Jacob, what just happened?" Jake asked shocked by what he had just seen.

"When I went into the bridge I noticed that one of the MAC's were severely damaged but operable." I said as I got back into the car. "The gun must have exploded when it tried to launch a round."

"This made my day." Mitch laughed while he climbed back into the driver's seat.

We drove down a dirt path that seemed to have been made by humans. We talked about menial things like life before the war. I learned that Kevin was engaged but his wife was killed when Harvest was invaded.

"Hey Mitch do you have a family?" Kevin asked not knowing that Mitch had seen his family slaughtered in front of him.

Jake tapped Kevin on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Mitch was about to answer but was interrupted when a bolt of plasma hit the transport. Kevin and I were thrown from the truck while Mitch struggled to regain control.

"What the hell was that?" I coughed while I struggled to get onto my feet.

My answer came when a hunter came walking onto the track. Mitch had managed to regain control and had stopped the truck a few yards away.

"Jacob, Watch out!" John screamed as the Hunter prepared to strike me with its arm.

Not knowing what to do I just stood there waiting for my death. The Hunter swung at me with its arm. I was knocked down by Kevin who by saving me had exposed himself to the attack. The Hunters arm connected with Kevin exposed chest flinging him into a tree.

"Kevin!" I yelled watching his body crumple to the ground.

The Hunter roared in triumph and revealed it orange abdomen. John took advantage of the Hunters mistake and filled its body with lead. The Hunter stumbled backwards and collapsed in a heap. I crawled towards Kevin as fast as I can.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob kneeling next to me. I looked around noticing everything was darker and blurred. I heard my name and noticed Jacob was whispering it. I tried to speak but ended up coughing violently.

I wiped my mouth and was surprised to see blood. I tried to breath but I could only take small short breathes. I looked at Mitch and Jacob and noticed the despair on their faces. It was at that moment I knew I was dying. I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting darker. I smiled as the world grew dark.

* * *

I looked down at Kevin and saw the light fading from his eyes. Mitch and Jake bowed their heads while John hummed the Tap's. I closed Kevin's eyes for the final time.

**Tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

We buried Kevin's body on a ridge overlooking the Phantom Spirit crash site. Mitch had gone back to the ship and retrieved a metal shard of the Phantom. Jake inscribed the Lord's Prayer and put it on Kevin's chest. I looked at the grave as while Mitch and John filled it with dirt. Mitch pulled out a firebomb and laid it on Kevin's grave. We all got into the truck and drove down the dirt path. Two minutes later the firebomb exploded covering the grave in molten glass.

"That was… sad." John as he looked back in the direction of the grave.

"Yes it was." I said trying not to cry. "At least his body shall be incased in glass forever."

The ride through the forest was quiet and gloomy. Jake tried to cheer us up by telling us that Kevin died a hero. If he hadn't had pushed me out of the way I would have been killed.

"Jake, just shut the fuck up" I said looking at him my face red.

I got dark quickly after the funeral and Mitch pulled into a small clearing coved by the trees.

"I'll start the fire." I said grabbing a box of matches from the Warthog.

Mitch hopped out the warthog grabbing his axe and said, "John and I will go find some food."

Jake agreed and walked over to where I was starting the fire. I tried to ignore him but his presence made me stop what I was doing.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a sec." Jake said watching me struggle to light the fire.

"What do you want?" I said in a tone that surprise Jake and myself.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I offended you." He said siting on a tree stump. "I just wanted to try to cheer you up."

A several shots and yells of joy were heard in the distance.

"You didn't cheer me up." I said finally lighting the fire. "You just made me feel guilty about Kevin's death."

"I know." Jake said as Mitch and John walked into the clearing carrying a deer. I'm sorry.

Mitch and John drop the deer near the fire and walked towards the truck. Mitch reached into the glove box and pulls out four bottles of strong whiskey. Jake looks at me and smiles. I looked at him and knew I could never be upset with him for a long period of time so I smiled back.

"Gentleman today might be a sad day but it doesn't mean we can't feast." Mitch laughed as he tossed each of us a bottle of whisky.

John got to work gutting the deer while the rest of sat around the fire and talked. John cut the meat into manageable sizes and put them on the fire. The meat had finished cooking so we started eating. While we were eating Mitch produced a package of clear liquid and threw it onto the fire.

"What the Hell is that?" Jake asked unsure of what the liquid was.

"You'll see Jake you'll see." Mitch replied as he finished his dinner and opened his whiskey.

The fire exploded into a column of blue flames. I jumped back cursing because my sleeve on fire. Jake tried to run but fell on his face when he tripped over a root. Mitch and John burst out laughing as the fire retuned to its normal size.

"You guys are assholes." Jake muttered as he got onto his feet.

Mitch laughed even harder. Jake and I walked over and sat back down. Mitch who had quite a bit of whiskey started singing.

* * *

The song was an old song by Flogging Molly.

_Her breath began to speak_

_As she stood right in front of me_

_The colour of her eyes_

_Were the colour of insanity_

_Crushed beneath her wave_

_Like a ship, I could not reach her shore_

_We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Pressed against her face_

_I could feel her insecurity_

_Her mother'd been a drunk_

_And her father was obscurity_

_But nothin' ever came_

_From a life that was a simple one_

_So pull yourself together girl_

_And have a little fun_

_Well she took me by the hand_

_I could see she was a fiery one_

_Her legs ran all the way_

_Up to heaven and past Avalon_

_Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store_

_She said come with me now_

_On the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_The apple now is sweet_

_Oh much sweeter than it ought to be_

_Another little bite_

_I don't think there is much hope for me_

_The sweat beneath her brow_

_Travels all the way_

_An' headin' south_

_This bleedin' heart's cryin'_

_Cause there's no way out_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

* * *

_

"Mitch I never knew you could sing that well when you are drunk." Jake said with the sound of awe in his voice.

Mitch tried to say something but passed out. We looked at each other wondering what to do now.

"I am going to bed. Jake you have first watch." John finally said as he walked towards the truck.

Jake groaned at the thought of saying up for another 3 hours.

I said goodnight to Jake and retired to my bed.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was shaken awake by Mitch early in the morning. He had his axe slung across his back and the hunting knife in his hand.

"What do you want Mitch?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We are going beyond that ridge to look for a any sign of Human Life." Mitch replied pointing at the ridge ahead of us.

"What about Jake and John?"

"They'll be fine. We're leaving the Warthog here." Mitch grunted while pulling me to my feet.

I walked over to the Warthog and grabbed my shotgun and dual pistols. I looked at Jake and Josh who were still sound asleep. Mitch walked towards the center of the clearing holding a grenade full of training paint.

"Actually we might as well wake them," he chuckled tossing the grenade into the air.

I watched the grenade soar through the air not noticing Mitch barreling toward me. The grenade began its descent toward the ground growing slowly growing in size. Mitch nailed me square in the chest with his shoulder throwing me over a log and into the bushes. He jumped the log as the grenade hit the ground.

The pressure inside the grenade blew the casing apart, throwing red paint everywhere. Mitch slammed into ground next to me scaring me to death.

"Are you okay Mitch!" I yelled over the noise of the explosion.

"I'm Fine," He replied getting back onto his feet. "We better leave."

I got back onto my feet and jogged after him towards the ridge we had seen the night before.

* * *

Jake was pissed. John was washing both of their uniforms in a nearby river. Jake was trying to start a fire in nothing but his boxers. John eventually came back wearing a wet but washed uniform.

"It's wet but clean," He said throwing Jake his uniform.

"Thanks man."

"So how do we get them back?" John asked warming his hands by the fire.

"When the opportunity comes you'll know." Jake replied a little grin forming on his face.

* * *

"How much farther." I groaned. "My chest hurts."

"Stop your whining, we're almost there." Mitch said while looking over his shoulder.

I stopped and looked around thinking I had heard a tank in the distance.

"Mitch did you he…"

"Get down!" Mitch yelled.

I hit the floor right as a Phantom flew over our heads. It reached the Ridge and started firing its plasma bolts at whatever was on the other side. A tank shell hit the Phantom's nose caused it to explode in a ball of blue and white plasma.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled while pieces of white hot metal rained all around me.

Mitch jumped to his feet and ran towards the wreckage. I slowly got up and ran after him. I found him wiping his Knife clean and a dead Elite on the ground.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Mitch while prodding the dead Elite with my foot.

"We're going to wait for Jake and Josh to pick us up." Mitch replied leaning against the wreckage.

"Good enough for me." I replied sitting on a tree stump that looked like a tank had rolled over it.

* * *

"Jake get the car." John said grabbing his rifle.

"Why?" Jake replied grabbing the keys to the warthog. "Where are we going."

"We are going to get Mitch and Jacob." John said pointing at the green flares on top of the mountainside.

Jake looked up at the Mountain and saw small green dots. He jumped into the driver seat while John strapped himself to the turret. Jake looked at John to make sure he was ready before he slammed his foot onto the accelerator.

* * *

In the hour we had before Josh and Jake got here I watched the battle that was raging in the valley in front of us. I noticed that the human forces were hopelessly outnumbered nut somehow had managed to repulse waves upon waves of Covies. A single M-1 Delta was fighting its way up ridge towards the green flares we had placed. Two times it was almost boarded but the men inside pushed them off.

"Jacob are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mitch asked while turning the safety of his pistol off

"Yes but I think we should…"

A Warthog burst from the bushes Jake and Josh yelling in excitement. I ran towards the passenger seat but Mitch beat me to it.

"Sorry Jacob but I'm pulling rank." Mitch said pointing at the stripes on his shoulder.

I shrugged and jumped into one of the back seats.

"Hit it!" John screamed his voice cracking in excitement.

Jake gunned it over the lip of the Ridge into Battle.

We hit the ground guns blazing scaring the shit out of a squad of grunts. I slammed the butt of my shotgun into the skull of an Elite Minor. Mitch took out a few grunts with his pistol but eventually switched back to his axe.

"This is the most fun I've had in days." John shouted while slaughtering a group of Jackals with the machinegun.

The M-1 Delta turned towards us and fired its cannon. I ducked as the shell screamed past us into a group of Elite Majors. John finished the survivors with quick bursts of the machinegun. Jake swerved suddenly to avoid a plasma overcharge.

"Watch out!" I yelled pointing at another jackal with a charged pistol.

Jake pulped a grunt as he tried to avoid the Jackal. The Jackal's charged slammed into the Warthog stalling it.

"We're Fucked. It won't start up again." John shouted turning the keys desperately.

A Golden Zealot noticed our trouble and drew its plasma sword. It roared with victory as it ran towards us. John opened fire with LAAG but the Elite kept on running.

"Damn it Jake! You're going to get us killed!" Mitch shouted throwing a grenade at the charging Zealot.

The Zealot swung his blade at Mitch. The blade sliced across his right arm cauterizing the wound instantly.

"Son of a Bitch." Mitch groaned grasping his arm

"Jake get us out of here!" John yelled.

The Zealot swung at Mitch again. The plasma sword slashed across his chest leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Mitch slumped over unconscious as blood continued to gush from his chest.

"Got it." Jake said to no one in particular.

The Warthog sprang to life and leapt forward. The Elite roared in fury and ran after us. It got within 40 feet of us before it disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris. Jake managed to get us to the marine camp.

"Take that you fucking Split lip!" A voice yelled from marine camp.

We Burst through the gate entrance with the M-1 Delta hot on our heels. A Medic in ODST armor ran up to us with a two cans of Biofoam. The medic took one look at Mitch and called for a stretcher.

"He has extreme damage to his arteries," said the Medic filling Mitch's chest with the foam. "He's going to make it but he'll be out of action for a while."

"Thank you…" I paused not knowing the medics name.

"It's Mark, Sgt. Mark Franklin." The ODST said holding out his hand.

I shook his hand. He turned and jogged towards the medical tent.

"You three the Captain wants to see you." A marine yelled from a nearby building.

I looked at John and Jake.

"You'll enjoy this Jacob trust me." Jake said as he walked toward the command building.

* * *

**Haven't posted in a While due to Term Papers there will be another chapter shortly. Don't forget to review**


End file.
